A computer system (e.g., a computer system made up of multiple processing units) may receive commands which require resources of the computer system. In many conventional computer systems, system resources may be allocated to commands on a first-come first-served basis. However, such an allocation scheme may not efficiently manage the system resources. Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus are desired for managing system resource allocation.